tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 10
Sign Ups (Closed) #''' '''Peko-The Loyal Swordswoman-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:WelshGirlAmber WelshGirlAmber] #''' '''Fiona-The Stereotypical Cheerleader-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] #''' '''Jenna (Jeane)-The Homeschooled Rich [[User:DerpyandDawn|Don]] #''' '''Andrew-The Gay Guy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Laugh_in_the_Haze! Orange] #''' '''Devin-The Protective Friend (TDRR)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] #''' '''Dee-The Mafia Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] #''' '''Norman-The So Called Master Of Everything-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] #''' '''Nichols-The Type Bipolar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido Blake] #''' '''Brick-The Cadet-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG] #''' '''Jeremiah-The Care-Free Farmboy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Mason-The Jason Fan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phy] #''' '''Conker-The Wikia User-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Leshawna-The Sister With Tude-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kongaroo5497 Kongaroo] #''' '''Apollo-The Dog Trainer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] # Carrie-The Lovesick Friend (TDRR)-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:AlejandroCodyTylerNoah ACTN] #''' '''Luigi-The One Everyone Thinks He Knows Everything-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #''' '''Duncan-The Delinquent-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Justin-The Eye Candy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] #''' '''Dawn-The Moonchild-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Lindsay-The Dumb Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Amber] #Simon-The Music Fanatic-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:CaptainSparklez13 Mike] #Skylar-The Tomboyish Sporty Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase555 Chase] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Fiona and Carrie Relationships Attractions Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Digital Destroyers Eliminations Virtual Viruses Eliminations Elimination Table Episode 1: The Snowball Effect Recap '''Chris: [[Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9 |Last season]] the [[User:WelshGirlAmber |final]] [[User:Blake Megido/Dreyk |two]] both were declared winners and it hit home with ratings so now we're back for a tenth season! This season's theme is virtual reality so this opens up some crazy challenge ideas. We have 22 competitors both old and new to battle it out so get ready for the tenth season of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! ''' Meeting Area '''Chris: Welcome ASVU fans for our tenth season of ASVU! I've pretty much told you in the recap what's going down this season so let's meet the cast! ''' Carrie: *arrives* Chris! Have you seen Devin? He's supposed to be here too! '''Chris: No Carrie and hello to you too...''' Duncan: ugh, back for another season...i must be losing my mind. Fiona: Devin is a loser. Why bother with him? Y Apollo: Hello everyone, I am ready. Fiona: I'm ready too... To kick all your a****. Yay!!! *waves pom poms* Carrie: You don't even know him! And excuse me who are you? Dee: Shut up pom poms. Apollo: Beaten by a cheerleader *laughs* ok.. Duncan: someone's being a little too confident, but whatever, i won't dampen you're spirits. Nichols: Aw, come on, guys. Let her believe what she wants... Apollo: Confidence can get you far. Duncan: ain't that the truth. Fiona: *to Carrie* I'm the cheer captain of Wisconsin. I wouldn't mess with me. Jeane: *Smiles* Greetings everyone! I am Jenna but I prefer being called Jeane I cannot wait for the wonderful experience we are going to spend together! Apollo: Oh, hello *waves*. Carrie: *to Fiona* Do you have a name? *to Jeane* Hey I'm Carrie and I prefer being called...Carrie! Jeane: *Smiles* So Carrie, Who is this Devin guy? Apollo: Dee, congratulations on getting 3rd last season that's good :). Norman: *Arrives* Norman's the name and and the cash is to be claimed...by me! Andrew: :') hi Apollo: Hello, I am ready to get far or something :). Dee:(CONF) Newbies... Was I like that? Fiona: (CONF) Apollo isn't exactly ugly... Norman: Well it's going to nice beati- I mean meeting you! *Shakes Everyones Hand* Apollo: I know people like you Norman, act all nice than shank you. Norman: Dont you mean dogs! Apollo: Dogs are not that way but you are. You are going straight for the money doing whatever you could probably kill someone. Dogs are not like you except for your breath. Jeane: I am sure you guys are getting on the wrong foot... *Hugs both* I am sure we can all get along! Carrie: *to Jeane* Devin is my childhood friend. We've spent a lot of time together over the years. Apollo: Uh, ok? Jeane: *Smiles at Apollo then talks to Carrie* Ooh! He sounds nice I can't wait to meet him. Fiona: *imitating Carrie* We were childhood friends! I secretly love him! Blegh. Norman: *Almost Punches Apollo But Stops* (CONF: I am the best! I dont have to fight with others to win. Plus it is illegal for me to fight indoors!) Yeah Jeane you are right! Sorry Apollo. Apollo: Ok, well I guess I can't wait to meet you too. Jeane: Now, Fiona... That isn't that nice... Carrie: Shut up Fiona you don't know anything! (CONF) *worried* How does she know?! Fiona: I know lots of things. *struts away* Jeane: Well... Maybe you can.. Uh... (CONF: I have been homeschooled my WHOLE life I do not have social skills... All I learned is obedience and never had a real friend... Hopefully that changes!) Fiona: (CONF) What a weirdo. Norman: (CONF:Seems like all everyone is doing out here is making enemies. This is the most time I have with the opposite tribe. It's do or die time) Skylar: (CONF: Hehehe! Ah! We haven't started the challenge yet and everyone is already fighting. This is perfect!) Simon: *walks in holding guitar* Oh my gosh this is awesome! I've never been on asvu before, it's cool to be up close! (CONF) I Cannot wait to meet new people and make friends! Fiona: Whoa. (CONF) Simon likes music? He's my kinda guy. (END CONF) Hey, bae. Carrie: (CONF) Typical cheerleaders think they're better than everyone else. Norman: Pssss *Whispers* Fiona we need to talk in private! Fiona: B-but Simon!!! *gets dragged away* What do you want? Norman: *Whispers When Out of Earshot* Look I want to play fair this game fair! And I am planning for my team to have a captain. And I wanted to make sure that the other team had one too. So I was thinking of who should lead your tribe and I think it should be you. But first you should form an alliance of 3 people you trust. Justin: I am back baby Brick: Hey Fiona, nice pom-poms. And Skylar, nice guitar. Carrie: So have any of you seen Devin? Simon: *Turns around* Who said my name? *Shurgs and sit's, playing guitar* Nichols: Nah, bruh. @Carrie Norman: Psss *Whispers* Brick Private Talk ASAP! Carrie: "bruh"? And Simon I think Fiona wanted to talk to you or something... Simon: *smiles* What does she want? Nichols: Yeah, um, she called you bae... @Simon Good luck, to be honest. Simon: *Smiles* Aww! I don't know what bae means... but aww! Carrie: Before anyone else=bae Simon: I don't know her... she must be very nice! Jeane: So Carrie want to paint our nails? Norman: *Shows Simon Phone* It means s***! Nichols: Let's not. :) Simon: Oh! (CONF) First day on the show and I'm being called s***.... *plays guitar* Dawn: Hello everyone! :) Carrie: Sure Jeane! and hey Dawn! :) Norman: (CONF: I want as many conflicts as possible! Hahaha the best lies, cheats, ans steal to win and I will do all of those) Jeane: *Brings in box of nails* Be careful they are sharp! What color do you want to paint them? Carrie: Light green! It's the same color as Devin's shirt :) Jeane: Okay *Starts painting the nails light green* I hope I don't stab myself with these... (CONF: Painting nails is dangerous... The magazine says it makes the nails look pretty and girls like doing it together though) Fiona: Simon, you're a babe! Carrie: I hope you don't either! D: Simon: *Laughs* Thanks! you too? *Smiles* Carrie: Awkward... Brick: Oops. Hey, Skylar. Carrie: Are you talking to Simon, Brick? Justin: I hope that we can all be the best of friends. I hope I can meet you all personally Simon: Me too! Carrie: (CONF) With Fiona around I don't see that happening. Nichols: Jesus, you just got here. Stop being a w****. @Fiona Simon: *Walks away* (CONF) I don't like fights and contention :( Carrie: Thank you Nichols (CONF) The voice of reason everybody Justin: *rips off shirt and starts tanning* Carrie: (CONF) To be honest, I don't find Justin so attractive. My eyes are on someone else... Simon: *Works on a song* Brick: *plays rock guitar* Hey Simon! Time to hit the rocks! *winks* Simon: I don't think I get it... Mason: Well hello everyone. *strokes his fancy stache* Nichols: Is that real? @Mason '''Chris: Here are the teams! Andrew, Apollo, Brick, Carrie, Devin, Fiona, Jeane, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mason and Nichols, you guys are the Digital Destroyers. Conker, Dawn, Dee, Duncan, Jeremiah, Justin, Luigi, Norman, Peko, Simon and Skylar, you guys are the Virtual Viruses.''' Simon: What an awesome team! Can't wait to get to know you all! Devin: *barely gets there with a bag* Sorry, am I late? Justin: We are in for a great season Jeane: *Smiles at Devin* You must be Devin! I am Jeane, Your on my team. Mason: *to Nichols* Why of course it is. You may embrace it if that is what your heart truly desires friend. Carrie: DEVIN! *tackles him* What's in the bag? Devin: Heh- hey, Carrie! It's the In N' Out I promised I'd get you. Do you still want it? It was like a two hour wait to get, so I hope you do! Simon: Hi Devin! *Smiles* It's too bad were not on the same team! Devin: I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to just me arriving late! Same there, bud! Simon: It's alright, could have happnedd to me! Carrie: Yes thank you buddy! :) Simon: *Waves to Carrie* Hi! Devin: Heh, good to know my efforts are appreciated. Thanks, Carrie. Carrie: *waves to Simon* Hey there and of course I appreciate you Devin! :) Simon: You excited to start? Jeremiah: *Arrives* Carrie: *to Simon* Yes! *to Jeremiah* Hey there! Jeremiah: Nice to meet you, uh... what's your name madame? Carrie: Carrie. And yours good sir? Jeremiah: Jeremiah. *Smiles* Thanks. Carrie: *smiles* Anytime! Apollo: Jeremiah, I was hoping for you to win last season. Lindsay: *arrives* Hey everyone! Duncan: sup Lindsay, nice to see you again. Fiona: Blegh. Worthless... I mean Carrie... Is on my Apollo: *whispers to Brick* You want to be in an alliance we are both very strong and soldiers. :D. Brick: Sure. Simon: Hi Lindsay! *Smiles* It's cool too see you, I've seen you on TV but not in real life! Carrie: *to Fiona* You're one to talk...you better not cost us a challenge. Peko: Hm. My young master is not here to protect me. But I will try my best as always! Duncan: (CONF) what a bunch...heh, nothing i've seen before though. Carrie: Umm your young master? Peko: Yes. I am his family's protector and bodyguard I would risk everything for him. Duncan: and would he do the same for you? Peko: I.... Um.... Yes. He would.... Duncan: well if you say so. Justin: I wonder we when get to actually compete Carrie: Yeah I wonder what terror Chris has in store for us. By the way where did Devin disappear to? Mason: *strokes his fancy moustache* I'm not sure. He's not hidden in my moustache so that's good. Carrie: *looks at Mason's moustache* Fancy stache you got there. Mason: Thank you. It took me years of preparations, but I am still unable to get it to resemble my heroes stache. Fiona: That gross guy who has hit puberty ten times? Jason? Ew. But the mustache doesn't look that bad on you... Carrie: So Mason is it? That sounds a lot like Jason. Is that your real name or is it a nickname just to be closer to Jason? Conker: *typing on his laptop intensely* Urg! EC'd! ... O_O *continues to type obsessedly* Mason: My real name that I illegally change. *sniffs* And Jason was a real hero who was a friend to everyone...and those jerks betrayed his trust every time. *cries* Challenge 1 Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=